Ariel
Ariel is the main protagonist of The Little Mermaid trilogy and TV show. She has vivid flowing red hair and blue eyes. When she was a mermaid she had green fins and a lavender seashell bra. She is voiced by Jodi Benson. She is the fourth official Disney Princess in the franchise. Appearances The Little Mermaid Ariel was the 16 year old daughter of the sea king, King Triton, who hated humans. However, she wanted to know more about the humans and was fascinated by them. Her goal was set when she fell in love with a human prince Eric. Desperate, she traded her voice with the sea witch Ursula for human legs, which would last for three days. Before the sunset of the third day, she had to let Prince Eric kiss her with true love's kiss in order for her to become human permanently. However, Ursula kept thwarting Ariel's plans. By the third day, Ursula changed into a human with Ariel's voice, enchanting the prince. Nonetheless, Ariel had her voice back, but her father was changed into a polyp, and Ursula gained control of the trident and the seven seas. In the end, Eric stabbed Ursula with a broken ship, killing her. King Triton felt symphamthy for his daughter and bestowed her with legs. She and Eric lived happily ever after. As depicted in the 1989 film, Ariel is the youngest of King Triton's seven daughters, and is 16 years old. Ariel has a vast fascination with the world of humans, despite such contact being forbidden by her father, King Triton, who is xenophobic, meaning that he hates humans. At the beginning of the film, Princess Ariel and her fish friend Flounder swim through a shipwreck where they salvage human items. During their adventure, the two are attacked by a shark, but Ariel manages to outwit the vicious creature. After escaping the shark, Ariel and Flounder swim up to the surface, where they speak to Scuttle to identify human objects. Scuttle misidentifies a fork as a "dinglehopper" used to straighten their hairs and a pipe as a "snarfblatt" used to make music. Trivia * Ariel's name in the original story was Serena. Serena's name is spelled Sereneta in the book. She also has blonde hair and blue eyes. * She was the first Disney Princess to have red hair. * She was the only Disney Princess to be of mythical species. * She is the only Disney Princess to be a mother in any Disney media. * She was the first Disney Princess to have her own television series. * She appeared in the Peter Pan's Flight ride in Walt Disney World. * Ariel is seen in one of the paintings for Pirates of the Caribbean: on Stranger Tides. She's on a rock with two other mermaids. Gallery Ariel and fl.png Ariel in shell.png Ariel gold 01.gif Ariel glitter 01.png Ariel garden 01.png Ariel doll.jpg ARIEL BLUE.jpg Ariel and her friend (1).png Ariel and Flounder.png Ariel 100.png Ariel 26.png Ariel.jpg Ariel.30.png Ariel.14.png Activity73 by joshuaorro-dbet5yq.jpg 1540229100 youloveit com disney princesses ralph breakes the internet phone wallpapers03.jpg 2733138h5zyypl19s.gif 2016 winter ariel.jpg 32.png Arielpose3.png Ariel-png-file-disney-princess-38459875-261-500.png Arielmermaid.png ArielGallery.jpg Arielfork.png Arieleric.gif ArielDP.png Ariel-disney-princess-16247694-384-259.gif Ariel-disney-princess.jpg Ariel-and-Eric-redesign.png Arielanderic.png Ariel1.jpg Ariel+the+Little+Mermaid+DisneyPrincessMagazinesAriel.png Ariel xmas 01.png Ariel with the fork.png Ariel with seahorse.png Ariel the little mermaid.png Ariel pink gown.png Ariel new picture.jpg Arial.png Ariel is exploreing the love.jpg Arielpose5.png 107-1073705 ariel-the-little-mermaid-png-picture-clipart-little 1.jpeg Ariele.jpg Arielpose8.png Ariel gold 02.jpg Ariel on rock.jpg ArielWedding.png The Fifteen Princesses.png 4 Ariel.jpg Green dress.jpg Ws-ariel-comfy.png Curious Ariel.png Arielpose1.png ArielGreenDress.png Hand on neck.octet-stream.jpg Ariel Poster.jpg Arielericwedding.png Ariel wedding.png 1.png Ariel gown lineup teal.png Contemporary-decals.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 133.png AngryPrincesses.png DisneyPrincess.jpg wreak_it_ralph_2__disney_princess_save_the_day_by_blueappleheart89_dcszmkn-fullview.jpg 2Dand3DPrincesses.png Snow White, Ariel and Tiana.jpg Sprngtime.jpg 12OfficialPrincesses.png ArielCGI.png ArielWedding.jpg A-princess-collection-1.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 142.png Videos Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Redheads Category:Blue Eyes Category:Danish characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Queens Category:Teenagers Category:1980s characters Category:Mothers Category:Singing characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Movie characters Category:Television characters Category:Disney characters Category:Germanic characters Category:Lovers Category:Mermaids/Mermen Category:Characters who disguise themselves Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Characters voiced by Jodi Benson Category:Iconic characters Category:Spouses Category:Hybrids Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Femme fatale Category:Fairytale characters Category:Damsels out of Distress Category:Feminists Category:Attractive characters Category:Nordic characters